Stories: The Rise of the Sprout Squad
Story Written by: Redfork2000 & Chilly Bean BAM! Plot Richard and his friends are having a relaxing morning in Echo Creek, when suddenly, a new villain appears, threatening to turn everything into her new fashion palace. Not only that, but she's teamed up with a heavy hitter called Oscar Obsidian. Together, they pose a threat that Richard and his friends are unable to overcome. But in the darkest hour, a new squad of plants joins the battle. What are they fighting for? Will this Sprout Squad turn the tide of the battle? Cast *Richard *Torchy *Kernely *Pealy *Jay *Blovy *The Sprout Squad (NEW) **Apple John **Wendy **Sharp **Pepper *Shine Fabric (NEW) *Oscar Obsidian (NEW) *Bright Spark Story It's a cloudy and cold morning in Echo Creek. Richard is in his house, hanging out with his friends. *'Richard:' This is a really nice day, isn't it? *'Torchy:' Yeah. *'Richard:' Even though it might be a little chilly outside, we should go for a walk. *'Torchy:' Good idea. *'Kernely:' I like that idea. Richard and co. start walking around Echo Creek. *'Richard:' So far, no signs of villains. *'Jay:' Even if there was one, we'd destroy whoever the villain is! *'Blovy:' Obviously. *'Pealy:' I wonder what the Red Crystals are doing... Suddenly, Richard and his friends receive a distress signal! A villain is attacking! *'Kernely:' Distress signal! But where? *'Richard:' Let's just try to find the villain and we'll simply beat that person up. *'Torchy:' Gotta take to the skies! *flies up high, searching for the villain* Richard and friends search around for the villain. Suddenly, they see a large, muscular, rock-like being, wrecking down buildings with his hands, while a yellow pegasus rests on a floating pillow. * ??? #1: Good job, Oscar. Once we've cleared the idea, we can start putting up the stage for my newest fashion show! * ??? #2: Yes, Miss Shine. Only a couple more buildings, and we'll have enough space to start building. * ??? #1: 'Perfect. *'Richard: Fashion show? Torchy violently rams the large rock being from the sky. The large rock being punches Torchy, dealing him heavy damage and knocking him into a wall. * ??? #2: 'Out of my way, punk! *'Torchy: ...Yikes... * ??? #1: 'What are those plants doing? Who are they? *'Richard: We're part of the Locked Room Gang, and we always save Echo Creek! Now, get out of here, or else. *'Kernely:' What he said! *'??? #1: '''You want to stop me? You don't know me at all then. I'm Shine Fabric, the most elegant and beautiful pony of Equestria. And as the beauty queen I am, I always get what I want. No one is going to deny me anything. Right, Oscar Obsidian? *'Oscar Obsidian: Yes, Miss Shine! *'Shine Fabric: '''Who knew the duller cousins of gemstones would be so effective as henchmen? Oscar, get rid of those annoying plants immediately! *'Oscar Obsidian: 'Yes, Miss Shine! ''Oscar Obsidian punches the ground with so much strength, that it creates a shockwave of energy that blows Richard and all his friends into a building. They crash through the wall, and the building starts crumbling. * 'Shine Fabric: '''Make sure those foolish weeds don't mess with us any further. We can't allow anyone to interfere with my newest fashion show! *'Richard: ...Oh no. The building's falling apart! We gotta get out! Everyone escapes the building. *'Richard:' Whew... *to Oscar Obsidian* Grgh! You're going down! *slashes with his Ice Sword* Torchy shoots fireballs at Oscar Obsidian while Kernely lobs flaming butter. Pealy shoots peanuts at Oscar Obsidian as Jay turns into a spiky water ball and rams Oscar. Blovy, meanwhile, slaps and kicks Oscar. Oscar Obsidian takes all the damage, but doesn't seem to be getting any weaker. * Shine Fabric: 'You foolish weeds! He's an obsidian! One of the hardest rocks ever! I doubt you puny plants will even manage to do a scratch on him! Oscar, show these pests what you can do. * '''Oscar Obsidian: '''Yes, Miss Shine. ''Oscar Obsidian uses one of his hands to lift a car, and toss it at Richard and his friends. He then does the same with his other hand, and continues lifting cars to then through them at the heroes. *'''Richard: Cars! Everyone dodges the cars. *'Richard:' That was close. *continues slashing at Oscar* Everyone keeps attacking Oscar Obsidian. Oscar continues taking the damage, without blocking or dodging whatsoever. However, Richard and the others see that Oscar Obsidian is still not showing any signs of being hurt at all. * Oscar Obsidian: 'You puny plants don't stand a chance. ''Oscar Obsidian punches Richard into a wall, severly hurting him to the point he can barely move. Then he grabs Torchy and throws him into Kernely. He grabs a car and uses it to smash Pealy. then, he grabs Blovy and Jay, before tossing them against the wall. Everyone in Richard's team is severly hurt, while Oscar Obsidian, despite receiving heavy punishment, doesn't seem damaged at all. *'''Kernely: Ow... *'Blovy:' ...The pain... *'Torchy:' We should go to the hospital. *'Richard:' ...Sounds like a good plan. In the hospital, while Richard and his friends are recovering... *'Richard:' That big rock was strong! *'Kernely:' Yeah, right? He didn't seem to take any damage! Odd. *'Torchy:' But don't worry! Once we recover, maybe we can find some people to help. Then we must fight smarter, as Ace says! *'Richard:' Mmhm...but the recovery will take a bit. *'Blovy:' Okay then. *'Pealy:' I had cracks on my head! Fortunately, they're stitched now. *'Jay:' Let's hope we can win the second time. A considerable amount of time later, Richard and his friends have recovered enough to leave the hospital and try again. It's nighttime, and the plants see that Shine Fabric not only has succeeded in wrecking a large section of Echo Creek, but she also has her stage set up for the fashion show. *'Richard:' Oh my goodness... *'Torchy:' This is bad. *'Kernely:' Oh no... *'Torchy:' Remember what Ace said! *'Richard:' Got it. *lobs a frozen melon at Shine Fabric, bringing her attention* *'Shine Fabric: '''Ouch! *''looks at Richard and his friends* ''You! What do you want now, despicable weeds? Did you come to see my fashion show? It will begin very soon. *'Richard:' ''*sarcastically* Yeah, and it will be very cool! *lobs more frozen melons at her* Torchy shoots fireballs while flying, Kernely lobs flaming butter, Pealy shoots peanuts, Jay confuses the pony by circling around her as a spiky water ball, then rams into her, and Blovy slaps and kicks Shine Fabric. However, Shine Fabric quickly flies out of the way, dodging all the attacks. * Shine Fabric: '''*''frustrated*''This is just great... Oscar Obsidian! * '''Oscar Obsidian: ''*appears nearby* Yes? * '''Shine Fabric: '''Do me a favor and get rid of these pests! I though you had already killed them or something. * '''Oscar Obsidian: '''I've got this covered. * '''Shine Fabric: '''Good. Now take care of them, I need to get everything ready for the fashion show. *''flies away* * Oscar Obsidian: 'You will regret coming back. *''cracks his knuckles* *'''Richard: Not him again! Kernely, Blovy, let's do a combo. *'Kernely:' Okay! *'Blovy:' Let's do this! The three do a combo at Oscar Obsidian. However, the combo does nothing to Oscar Obsidian. He just takes the hit directly, without any apparent damage. * Oscar Obsidian: 'Get out of here. ''Oscar Obsidian lifts Richard and his friends with his hands, before tossing them far away. They fly through the night sky for a while, before falling in a junkyard. *'''Richard: Ugh... *gets up* Where are we? This doesn't look familiar. Kernely gets up and shakes off junk. *'Kernely:' Bleh, we got thrown this far...into a junkyard! *'Pealy:' Yeah, right! Fortunately, our injuries don't seem as bad as before. *'Richard:' Yup. But what's the name of this junkyard, anyway? Suddenly, the plants here a voice. * ???: Booooo... No matter where Richard and his friends looked at, there was no clue of where the voice was coming from. Suddenly, they all start getting pretty frightened. *'Richard:' What was that? *'Torchy:' I-Is this a ghost junkyard or...? *'Kernely:' We don't know. *'Pealy:' Yeah, it can't be one of Richard's ghost friends. *'Jay:' I-I-I agree with Pealy. *'Blovy:' *very frightened* S-Seriously, who's making all that- As everyone is coming together, shivering in fear, a ghost pepper pops out from behind. * ???: 'BOO! ''Richard and all his friends get scared by the ghost pepper that popped up so suddenly. *'''Everyone (except the Ghost Pepper): EEK! *'Richard:' ...Ugh. W-Who are you? The ghost pepper starts laughing when she sees everyone so afraid. * ???: ''*laughing* You should have seen your faces! *''laughs some more* Suddenly, from the other side of the junkyard, a mysterious silhouette pops up, making Richard and his friends get even more afraid than before. It turns out it's a witch hazel. * ???: 'Pepper! Don't tell me you're scaring people again! * '''Pepper: '''Aw, come on Wendy! It's very fun! You should try it yourself! * '''Wendy: '''Sorry guys, Pepper just "loves" to scare people. *'Richard: O-Okay then. *'Torchy:' Huh. *'Kernely:' We were thrown into this junkyard by a large rock being that's allies with a pony called Shine Fabric. And, what's the junkyard called? *'Wendy: '''We have no idea. We moved here recently. *'Pepper: Yeah, some colorful pony took over our home! *'Wendy: '''Now that you mention it though, she had a henchman that was a huge obsidian rock. Oscar was his name, I think... *'Richard: Shine Fabric. That's her name. And you're pretty much right, Wendy. And I'm pretty sure his surname's Obsidian. *'Torchy:' So his full name is Oscar Obsidian...okay. *'Pepper: '''Yes! Those were the meanies that kicked us out of our real home! Oh, if I ever see those two again, I'm going to haunt them big time! *'Wendy: So, I assume that pony and her rock henchman did the same thing to you guys, right? *'''Kernely: Yeah. *'Richard:' Do you have any other friends? *'Wendy: '''Yes, we do. Come with us. We'll take you to the rest of our team. *'Pepper: *''teasing* That is, unless you're too "scared" to come! *''laughs* Come on, it's only a joke! Come with us! *'''Richard: Okay! Richard and his friends follow Wendy and Pepper. The witch hazel and ghost pepper lead Richard and his friends into a small room, lighted dimly by an old chandelier. There, an Apple Mortar and an Endurian are playing cards on a small wooden table. * Wendy: 'Guys, those are Apple John and Sharp. They're part of our team. * '''Apple John: '''Wendy? Pepper? Why did you bring strangers to our hideout? * '''Pepper: '''They seem to be good guys. * '''Wendy: '''They fought the pony and the rock too. * '''Apple John: '''Oh, they did? * '''Sharp: '''You know what they say: "the enemy of my enemy is my friend." * '''Wendy: '''Oh! Where are my manners? My name is Wendy, and this mischievous ghost pepper here is Pepper. * '''Pepper: '''Hi! *'Richard: Heya, I'm Richard Melon. *'Torchy:' Hi there, Torchy Snap here, former guardian of Firetundra. *'Kernely:' I'm Kernely Pop, princess of Foodland! *'Pealy:' Oh, hello! I'm Pealy-nutty, prince of Foodland. *'Jay:' I'm "Spiky" Jay Martin. *'Blovy:' And I'm Blovy Blower! Nice to meet you! *'Wendy: '''Nice to meet all of you too. *'Apple John: As you heard, I'm Apple John, and this spiky guy next to me is Sharp. Together with Wendy and Pepper, we're the Sprout Squad! *'''Richard: Interesting. And I'm getting scared that Shine Fabric might be performing now. *'Kernely & Blovy:' Yeah, us too. *'Pepper: '''She did say she was planning to do some sort of fashion show. *'Sharp: If only we could go and defeat her, we could make her return our home to us. *'Apple John: '''That would be possible, except for the fact that Oscar Obsidian is around guarding Shine Fabric all the time! That obsidian doesn't take damage at all from my attacks! *'Sharp: 'Mine neither. *'Richard: Not even my combo with Kernely and Blovy! He didn't seem to take damage! *'Torchy:' ...Wait. Wendy, could your magic work? *'Wendy: '''Hm... that might actually work. I only need to find the right spell to use on him. *'Apple John: I know! Cast a spell on me to make me just as big and strong as that obsidian himself! Richard then remembers what Ace had told to him and the others last time, about not fighting harder, but smarter. *'''Richard: Wait...if we all fight smarter, we could eventually find his weakness. So, does anyone agree? *'Torchy:' Yeah! *'Kernely & Blovy:' We do! *'Pealy:' I think that works. *'Jay:' Yes. *'Apple John: '''So, no strength-augmenting spells? *'Wendy: I think Richard is right. We should focus more on fighting smarter, not harder. *'Apple John: '''I guess you're right. *'Pepper: 'Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go show that rock and that pony what happens when you mess with the Sprout Squad! *'Richard: Yeah, now let's gooooo! The gang head back to Echo Creek. There, they see that Shine Fabric has her fashion show going all rady, while Oscar Obsidian is near her as her bodyguard. To make matters worse, the place is guarded by dozens of pony-shaped robots! * Pepper: 'This is gonna be tough... * '''Wendy: '''We can't back off now. * '''Apple John: '''Exactly. We have to move on, no matter what! ''Shine Fabric is seen talking with another villain, Bright Spark. * 'Bright Spark: '''You don't have to fear a thing, Shine Fabric! My robots are the best security guards of Equestria! * '''Shine Fabric: '''Good. Recently there's been some annoying plant pest getting in the way of my plans. * '''Bright Spark: '''No need to fear! My robots will handle them easily! * '''Shine Fabric: '''I hope so. If this night everything goes right, I'll pay you handsomely. *''shows Bright Spark a suitcase full of money* * 'Bright Spark: '''Deal! Robots, keep your eyes pealed! * '''Robots: '''Yes, doctor! ''The robots spread around the area, making sure Richard and his plants don't return to foil Shine Fabric's plans. * 'Pepper: '''Eek! They have another ally! * '''Apple John: '''Come on. We have to finish this business now! *'Richard: Got it. *quietly* Kernely, Blovy, let's do a combo. *'Kernely:' *quietly*' Okay. *'Blovy:' *quietly* Alright. The three do a combo at the robots. Category:Stories Category:Stories by Chilly Bean BAM! Category:Stories by Redfork2000